Horridian
Horridian (Japanese version ) is a humanoid Cerberus-like Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Anubias. His BakuNano is Aeroblaze. Information Description Horridian is a humanoid Cerberus-like Bakugan. He has black fur, mostly covered by purple-green armor with golden spikes. His tail also has spikes. Even his collar has spikes. His eyes are glowing red and his teeth are as sharp as razor blades. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Horridian was given to Ben by Anubias, to battle Dan in Interspace Showdown. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he fought Zenthon alongside Spyron, however, neither Bakugan were able to do any damage to Zenthon, whom retreated later. In Disconnect, he battled Drago and won. However, Drago was forced to hold back his power during the brawl, so he didn't accidentally summon Zenthon. In Tri-Twister Take Down, he appeared and defeated the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals alongside Krowll. In Agony of Defeat, he battled Drago and was doing fine until Drago lost control of his powers and released Zenthon. In BakuNano Explosion, he appeared, and defeated the Bash Brothers with the use of his BakuNano, Aeroblaze. In A Royale Pain, Horridian was seen battling opponents successfully but was forced to summon his Mechtogan, Smasheon. He appeared again in Mind Search, where Ben used him to battle against the Brawlers in the "Capture the Flag" competition where he used Aeroblaze, but lost when he was hit by Hyper Pulsor's attack. In Re-connection, he battled Taylean and he lost. In Triple Threat, he battled Trister and Taylean alongside Bolcanon. Though Bolcanon was defeated, the battle was never finished because of the army of invading Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Under Siege, Anubias gave Horridian to Noah. In A Hero Returns, Horridian fought alongside the Chaos Bakugan, but went back to Anubias in ball form when the field was about to be deleted. He appeared in True Colours, being used by Anubias yet again and battled Drago alongside Krakenoid and Bolcanon unveiling a powerful card: Death Metal Army. They were later defeated. He reappeared in Unfinished Business, being used by Anubias against Dan and Drago alongside Bolcanon and Krakenoid. However, he was defeated early in the battle. Since Anubias is no longer alive, it belongs to Mag Mel as shown in Interspace Armageddon, where Horridian defeated Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, and Subterra Ziperators and summonned his Mechtogan; Smasheon. It was later defeated by Slynix. Horridian was likely killed alongside Anubias' and Sellon's Bakugan and Mechtogan when Interspace was deleted by Marucho. ;Ability Cards: * Deadly Nightmare * Tribal Crusher * Mangler Claw (Hyper Claw, Japanese version: Murder Claw) * End Gardner Alpha (Dark Gardner Alpha, Japanese version: Death Gardner Alpha):' '''Splits Horridian into 3 and makes each Horridian 3x faster, but his current G-Power is cut into thirds. * '''Variant Commando' * Force Slew: Stops the activation of any defensive abilities by the opponent for the rest of the game. * Wolfed Shield (Japanese version: Wolfe Armor) * Death Metal Army '''(requires Bolcanon and Krakenoid) (Darkus, Aquos, Pyrus) Physical Game The Haos version has 1020 Gs or 830 Gs, the Subterra version has 830 Gs, and the Pyrus version has 940 Gs. It has been seen in all Attributes. The Aquos Baku Cyclone Strike version has 1020 Gs, the Ventus Baku Lava Storm version has 1040 Gs, and the Subterra Baku Lava Storm version has 1010 Gs. Trivia *Horridian is based on the Greek underworld gate keeper, Cerberus, a massive three-headed hellhound. **He is one of two Bakugan with that basis, the other being Battle Planet's Howlkor. *Ravedian was Horridian's original name until it was changed. *He's the first Bakugan that can split into three. As Anubias said that '''End Gardner Alpha "may split his power level into thirds, but makes the pack three times faster". Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Team Anubias Category:Characters Category:Deceased Bakugan